hack: lost souls
by Hacker-Kite
Summary: This story is a test to see if anyone likes it so i know weather to go any farther. It will also be a romance in later chapters if it keeps going. It's about two of my own characters and there hanging out at a feild so please read and review.
1. Intoduction

This story came to me one day during class and I started to write it and forgot about it. I hope it gets around so I know weather to continue it or not. So please read and review.

I do not own .hack.

_**.Hack//lost souls**_

**Introduction**

It was a calm and cool day in "The World", nothing special though. It was always like this. There was never a weather change unless it was something special. It was beautiful nonetheless though. It may only be game but it was still very nice with its bright sky and shimmering ocean.

Dasha: I love this field. It's so peaceful and nice.

Stray: It's just a game, don't get so worked up. It's all just pixels.

Dasha: You never let me have any fun.

Stray: Yeah, I'm a real horrible person for telling you how it is.

On a the hill of a small island in the middle of a nearly endless ocean lays a small and frail looking female twin blade and a stubborn and uptight male flick reaper. The too argue back and forth playfully in the simulated summer breeze of the online paradise.

Dasha: It doesn't matter if it's really fake or not it can still look nice so blah!

Stray: You're so immature. You need to go and grow up. Then come talk to me.

Dasha: You better shut it or I'm going to kick your ass half way across this field and then that extra half way!

Stray: Oh, I'm really afraid of you and those butter knives. I'm quaking in my non-existent boots.

Dasha: Haha, you're so funny. You're lucky I'm a peaceful person otherwise you'd already be respawning back in Mac Anu.

Stray: Yeah, what ever fluffy. Why don't you go get some real weapons? Then we'll see about you even having a chance against me.

Dasha: These are good. They might not be the coolest since they're from the original games but there better then some stupid scythe.

Stray: At least my weapon scares people unlike those tiny things!

The two players keep arguing back and forth. Neither one gaining any ground, to there dismay. They weren't angry at each other though. They always did this since they first met two months ago at the portal to Mac Anu when they started to play. Arguing was the way they kept from showing there true feeling whether they knew it or not.

Dasha: Oh I give up. You're such a pig head. Ugh!

Stray: I'd rather be a pig head then a sentimental loser who takes solace in pixilated images and weapons from older versions of the game!

Dasha: I'm not arguing with you on this anymore. Besides…. I won anyway.

Stray: How the hell did you win and what the hell did you win?

Dasha: I won because I knew you would get angry and swear at me, so I'm going to report you for language and get you in trouble again.

Stray: ….You wouldn't dare.

Dasha: ….

Stray: Dasha?

Dasha: Then I won?

Stray: What!? What do you mean "then I won"?

Dasha: It means that if you don't admit that I won then I'm going to report you.

Stray: ...

Dasha: Come on, you can do it.

Stray: …..Fine, your right and you won. Happy?

Dasha: Yes. But it kind of makes me sad that I reported you.

Stray: What!?

Dasha: I'm just kidding.

Stray: I'm going to friggin kill you!

The character known as Stray chases around the young girl trying to hit her but obviously missing on purpose no matter how tough he talked. The two get so caught up in playing there little game that they don't notice the very short and stout looking blade punisher walking towards them. Although looking quite odd carry a weapon three times his size he seems to carry it and himself with unimaginable confidence and arrogance.

Dasha: Hey stop, you might actually hurt me!

Stray: What do you mean I might hurt you?

Imgr8t332: Are you too looking for a real fight or are you two going to run away from me? I know I must cause you and your girlfriend unimaginable fear with my awesomeness.

Stray: As awesome as you may think you are the only thing that scares us about you is that horrible avatar. Jeez, what a geek! At least get a weapon you can handle dork.

Dasha: Don't anger him Stray! What if he can kill us? I haven't saved yet today.

Imgr8t332: You'll pay for that newb. I'm going to kill you and your girlfriend with the new tricks I've learned!

Dasha: Tricks?

Stray: Yeah, you and what army shorty? You better hope you have a damn good one!

Stray and the newcomer run at each other with hatred burning in there eyes. Dasha runs in too but she stays farther in back, although she can talk tough she is always timid in battle. The two boys hack and slash at each other. Stray evades every shot that comes his way knowing that if a single one hit's him it could mean the end.

Stray: You may have a strong class but that doesn't mean your anything special.

Imgr8t332: Oh your going to wish you had run away when you see the power I have nub. You and that stick are going to get pwned.

Stray: At least I don't have to compensate for something by having a weapon the size of a house.

Imgr8t332: I'll kill you, you little bastard!

The two keep at it. Stray lands hits left and right but they do nothing. It seems like he's invincible. Dasha just stands there. She doesn't want to do anything, but she doesn't want to leave him.

Stray: Why won't you die?!

Imgr8t332: I told you I had tricks. My friend just taught me some neat hacks and I'm going to show you each one but I think I'll get rid of our onlooker first.

Stray: No!

Dasha: Hel…..

The large, violent blade of the giant sword slices through Dasha with a sickeningly sweet thud and her avatar is destroyed and she is whisked from the field with only one slight cry out for help before she is silenced by the game.

Stray: You'll pay for that you bastard!

Imgr8t332: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd kill your girlfriend so easily. Maybe you should have protected her better newb.

Stray: She's not my girlfriend but I'll get you somehow for this!

Imgr8t332: Yeah, sure buddy. You'll need more then a weak loser character to take my "tricks" and me down.

Out of nowhere the stout, little man picked up speed and swung his giant blade around so fast that even the speedy and athletic form of Stray was obviously to slow to do more then to position himself for the blow. Even with his preparation though he still took easily more damage then he had health. Everything went black and the more he tried to focus on his target the more he drifted of into darkness until….

GAME OVER 

This got longer then I had wanted and I had to stop myself from typing at one point lol. I want to write more but I want to see if I get any positive feed back so I at least know it's not a horrible story lol.


	2. A Dark Beginning

I received the kind of reviews i was looking for so thanks guys lol. One even from my cousin, i expected that one to be good though because I'm bigger then him and if i didn't like what i heard i could just see him in school so I'm sure anyone who reads this can picture what would happen lol. Everyone told me though that i should put it in paragraph form so I'm going to try with this one. I f it doesn't sound as good tell me so i can go back and put it in script format the way i like (since it's easier). So as usual read and review.

I do not own .hack

_**.Hack//Lost Souls**_

**A Dark Beginning**

The boy sat in his dark and lonely room in front of his cold dark screen. "**GAME OVER**" is all that showed on his screen. It mocked him, challenged him to argue but he knew that there was no use in fighting a machine. So he sat there, wondering what to do next in that dingy and suffocating room. Should he play again? Log back in and try to find that jerk, or go back and try to find Dasha. He would never admit it to himself but he really on played for her. He hated being around people but he also hated being alone. The only thing that made him happy was when he got to be around her. He couldn't imagine what he would do without her. "God she's going to hate me when i sign back in. She'll probably ignore me for not protecting her but it's not like i could even protect myself. I guess I'll try to talk to her. Wait, why do i care? She's just a person on another computer. Whats she going to do to me?" As usual when he had no one else to argue with he would just fight himself. It worked fine enough, it always made him care less.

"Hey! Get of that damn game and come up here to get your dinner now!" his father bellowed from the stairway to the damp basement he called his room. His parents always thought the games was a waist of time. They always yelled at him and argued about it with him. They just could never understand how it was his true and only link to this world. It may have been a game but she always made it more then that for him. "I said get up here or i swear I'll break that computer and then i bet you'll never be late for dinner again!" His father said knowing it would cause him to get up to dinner in no time. He knew this threat would work because he had come through on it before more then ounce.

"I'm coming up right now! Give me a minute!" The teenage boy vaulted up the stairs three at a time knowing that if he didn't listen he would have to pay for a forth computer. His father had always been like this, at least his father wasn't really angry. This was normal behavior. When his father was really distraught he would get to drinking and yelling at him. Always saying things like "got if only i had been smarter when i was young you wouldn't be around and i would be happy" or "you better be glad your down in the basement and out of the way cause if i had to see you in those damn rags you call clothes, you'd be out on the damn street where you belong." Life wasn't easy but it shouldn't be this hard he thought to himself as he finally made it to the top with his father waiting there for him.

"So you finally decide to grace us with your presence. If only we should be more lucky would actually see you on time." His father handed him his plate of whatever his mother had thrown together before she theft both of them for the night. She didn't stay at the house anymore to the boys dismay. She was always out with her "friends". Meaning she was really with her new fling.

"I'm going back down to my room."

"You better boy, I don't want you up here. Just looking at you makes me remember all the things i missed because i met your mother." his father said so casually, these things never bothered him to say. They were facts to him and nothing more. He just like to share what he knew is all.

The boy just walked back down to his room without a word. Things like this were normal for him. They didn't hurt anymore because he knew they were true or at least thats what he always told himself as he lay awake in his bed at night waiting for sleep to come to him. "I'll have to try and talk to her. Maybe she'll forgive me. I should have been able to protect her. I'm worthless to her if i can't even do that on an on line game." He sat there in his mind numbing room. The windows were blacked out with anything he could find. The walls hadn't been seen in a long time. Posters littered the walls. Bands he liked and had liked were hung everywhere along with anything that would cover those baby blue walls. Like his eyes the color made them seem caring but he didn't want anything like that around, we wanted darkness and loneliness....except her.

"I hope he logs in soon, i can't wait much longer." She sat at her computer in her lightly colored room. Her decorating schemes greatly contrasted themselves. The walls were a hot pink and he bed covering and most other furniture were frilly and girlish. Then on the contrast there were rock posters of classics bands all over her walls. Ranging from The Doors and Led Zeppelin to The Beetles and The Rolling Stones. She had been waiting an hour for him to sign back on. She was worried. Worried that something might have happened. What could though, it was just her place to worry though. And then he warped back in."Hey where were you? I've been waiting here an hour for you!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. I thought you would be angry at me and sign out for the night."

"Why would i be angry at you? It was my fault i died and that guy was cheating anywise. So don't worry about it."

"I should have been able to protect you thought, I'm useless if I can't at least protect my friends when were in trouble. It was worse because i couldn't even protect myself.

"Hey it's just a game, don't get so worked up Stray Besides i couldn't protect myself so i guess that makes me useless too lol. So just let it go. I have to get off line thought, tomorrow I'm going to get the new wireless headset so i can go anywhere and stay connected."

"Oh i heard that those were really hard to get. How did you manage to get one fluffy?"

"Well if you have to know, i pre-ordered one about a year ago and even then i had to call around to find one. So i guess it's only for us important people."

"Or those without lives."

"What did you say?! Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"I didn't say anything sparky, you must be hearing things."

"Don't give me that bs, whenever you start that stuff it means that you said something about me and your trying to get out of it!"

"......Say what now?"

"I'm not putting up with your crap right now. I'll just sign of."

"No, don't sign off yet. Stay on a little while longer."

"I can't, have to get to bed so i can get that new headset early tomorrow otherwise there all going to be taken before i can get one. Besides, you should be happy to get me out of your hair."

"Yeah, your right. So get out of here so i can be free from you annoying personality."

"Yeah, I'm the one with the annoying personality. All you ever do is complain and argue Stray!"

"Like you do much else fluffy!"

"I'm not discussing this anymore. Good night!"

The two part pays, the girl signing out of the game world and the boy walking down the road further into the root town. Although they both appeared angry at one another they were really angry at themselves, they just didn't know how to tell each other how they felt. How they longed to be together but could never quite manage to come out and say it and this cause them both pain.

"I don't know why i always think he might like me. All we ever do is argue. I'll just go to bed. I'll be able to be around him more with my new headset and maybe I'll finally be able to tell him how i feel." She crawled into her soft and plush bed. Falling asleep quickly with dreams of being with him again tomorrow. Wishing that she might have the courage to say something.

The streets grew dark and cold in, The servers were set for this so the game seemed more realistic. Stray walked down the alleyway, alone as usual. It didn't matter to him, without her loneliness was his only companion. "Why do i always cause trouble. It doesn't matter, i don't care what she thinks. She always comes back no matter what i say so i don't have to worry. Wait, why would i worry. She's just some dumb girl. She can do whatever she wants. I'll just sleep here." It may not have been a normal routine for the boy but sleeping in the game was the only way he ever got a good nights rest. When he was alone in his bed he never got to sleep well. He would stay awake for hours thinking about the most dark thoughts that could creep into his mind. As dark and evil as he liked to act these thoughts scared him and he knew it. The only time they ever left him alone to sleep was when he thought of her or slept in the game. He didn't know why. Maybe although he liked to stay alone he didn't want to sleep were no one was around. It might have been for companionship or maybe the sounds and music of the game calmed him. He drifted of to sleep though without another thought.

I'm not very good at this type of writing but everyone said to stop writing in script format so tell me if it's better or worse. So read and review.


End file.
